1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp, particularly relates to a vehicle lamp for forming a predetermined light distribution pattern by overlapping light emitted from a plurality of light source units.
2. Related Art
In a vehicle lamp, there is a case in which from a view point of safety, it is necessary to form a light distribution pattern with high accuracy. The light distribution pattern is formed by an optical system using, for example, a reflecting mirror or a lens or the like.
Further, there is also proposed a vehicle lamp for forming a predetermined light distribution pattern by overlapping light emitted from a plurality of light source units (refer to, for example, JP-B2-3187755).
According to the conventional vehicle lamp shown in FIG. 8 and FIG. 9, a front face opening portion of a lamp body 210 in a shape of a vertically long vessel opened from a front side in a skewed side direction is integrated with a transparent front face cover 211 a side face side of which is bent to a rear side to form a lamp chamber bent from a front face side in a side direction. Inside of the lamp chamber is aligned with a reflecting type lamp unit 220 for forming a high beam and a low beam, and a projecting type fog lamp unit 240 in an up and down direction.
The lamp unit 220 is constituted by a synthetic resin made reflector 222 in a shape of a paraboloid subjected to an aluminum vapor deposition process, and a bulb 230 constituting a light source insertingly attached to be fixed to a bulb inserting hole 223 formed at a rear top portion of the reflector 222.
The bulb 230 is constituted by a structure of integrating a bulb main body 236 integrally containing a filament 236a for a high beam and a filament 236b for a low beam to a bulb socket 232 made of a synthetic resin.
The lamp unit 240 is constituted by a reflector 242 substantially in a shape of an ellipsoid made by aluminum diecast subjected to an aluminum vapor deposition process having an aperture smaller than that of the reflector 222 of the lamp unit 220, a bulb 250 constituting a light source inserted to be attached to a bulb inserting hole 243 of the reflector 242, and a projecting convex lens 248 in a circular shape in a front view integrated to a front face opening portion of the reflector 242 by way of a circular cylinder type lens holder 246 made by aluminum diecast.
The bulb 250 is constituted by a structure of integrating a bulb main body 256 containing a filament 256a to a bulb socket 252 made of a synthetic resin.
An extension reflector 218 provided from the front face opening portion of the lamp body 210 along an inner side of the front face cover 211 is formed with circular opening portions 218a, 218b respectively in correspondence with the reflector 222 of the lamp unit 220 and the projecting convex lens 248 of the lamp unit 240. A surface side of the extension reflector 218 is subjected to an aluminum vapor deposition process similar to that of the reflectors 222, 242 to operate to conceal peripheral edge portions of the lamp units 220, 240 and make an outlook of the head lamp excellent by showing a total of the lamp chamber by a single mirror face color.
However, according to the vehicle lamp described in JP-B2-3187755, there is a portion B (portion surrounded by two-dotted chain line in FIG. 8) which does not constitute illumination between the lamp units 220, 240 and therefore, a walker or the like recognizes the lamp units 220, 240 as individually separated light emitting portions.
Therefore, according to the vehicle lamp forming a predetermined light distribution pattern by overlapping light emitted from the lamp units 220, 240 constituting the plurality of light source units, there is a possibility of deteriorating an optical recognizability as a total of the lamp piece.